


Lovers on the Sun

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Out of the Forest & Into the Frying Pan [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after Victorious. It's smut. What more do you want to know??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers on the Sun

When Cullen wakes the next morning it dawns on him that for once he can be content to simply lie there quietly. There aren’t stacks of reports waiting for him, no soldiers training in the courtyard. Corypheus is dead, the Herald is alive. He let’s out a soft sigh as he looks down at the woman curled beside him.

Cullen gingerly shifts an arm out from under her, reaching out to trail his thumb along the curves of her vallaslin. He follows the delicate lines with the pad of his finger, committing each one to memory. A confused frown mars her brow as she slowly stirs awake at his touch.

“Is something wrong?” Tethiel asks sleepily, biting back a yawn as she meets his gaze. He quickly draws his hand back, giving her a sheepish look as he shakes his head.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Teth.” he apologizes, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She let’s out a small noise of acceptance, eyes fluttering closed once more as she rolls onto her side. Cullen can’t help but smile when he realizes there’s nothing to stop him from waking up to this sight every morning. He listens to the steady rhythm of her breathing, tucking her close to him as he closes his eyes.

When he wakes again the room is bathed in sunlight and he’s suddenly keenly aware of the way he’s pressed against Tethiel, the curve of her ass resting deliciously against him. She let’s out a soft sigh, shifting slightly and Cullen swallows thickly as the movement brings her even closer to him. 

He can feel her curves through the layers of furs between them and memories of the previous night come rushing back, sending a flare of heat through his veins. He groans softly, trying to put some distance between the two of them as she nestles further into him again. He feels like some sort of inexperienced youth again, the simple press of her against him enough to send his blood rushing south. He tries to will away the growing hardness, frowning at the soft laugh that finally breaks free from the woman beside him.

“ _Maker’s breath_. Are you awake right now?” he asks, glowering as she turns to look over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

“I was waiting to see how long it would take you to crack,” she says with a smirk.

Cullen shakes his head in disbelief, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Her smile falls away as she melts into the kiss, lips parting eagerly for him. He could drown in the feel of her lips on his, always yielding so readily. He nips her lower lip as they break apart, noting the flush of her cheeks.

“Finished already?” she teases, letting the furs pool around her waist as she turns to face him. Cullen inhales sharply as inch upon inch of tan skin is bared to him. He swears softly under his breath, quickly shoving the remaining furs down the end of the bed before settling above Tethiel, pinning her hips to the bed with his hands.

“I’m just getting started Teth,” he whispers huskily in her ear, feeling the shiver trail down her body as he ghosts his lips along the edge of her ear. A soft gasp rings out as he tugs her earlobe between his teeth.

“I’m going to take my time with you. Touch every inch of you until you _beg_ for release. _Maker’s breath_ , you’re going to be _aching_ by the time I let you come…” he whispers “I bet you won’t last 5 minutes once I get my mouth on your cunt.”

She gasps, looking at him wide-eyed and he’s half afraid he’s overstepped his boundaries. He feels his face heat up as she stares at him.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , I’m sorry–” he starts to stammer before she drags him down, his apology dying away as she kisses him hungrily.

“If you had any idea how wet that made me you wouldn’t be apologizing,” she reassures him, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. Cullen exhales softly, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

“ _Oh_? How wet are you? Exactly how much do you want me? How badly you desire the Commander of your forces? I bet you are drenched just thinking about it. Which do you want more, my tongue in your cunt or my cock filling you?” Cullen teases her relentlessly with his words until she finally lets out an exasperated sigh.

“ _Cullen Stanton Rutherford_ if you don’t use that tongue of yours for something better than empty promises I’m kicking your sorry ass out of here and finishing this _myself!_ ” she seethes and he groans at the thought of her with her fingers buried inside the silken heat of her sex as she chases her own orgasm.

“Good things come to those who wait, _Inquisitor_ ,” he hums, lips twitching into a smirk as she rolls her eyes. 

“Did the _Chantry_ teach you that? Good things also come to those who take matters into their _own hands..._ ” she purrs, sliding a palm between them to cup his length. Cullen groans at the feeling of her hand wrapped around him. She strokes him, curving her wrist as she goes and he hisses at the exquisite sensation. He can’t stop his hips from bucking into her hand before he snatches it away. Tethiel shivers as he grabs her other wrist, stretching her arms above her head.

Cullen transfers both wrists to one hand, using his other to trail slowly down the length of her waist. Tethiel watches through the haze of her lust, eyes dark with desire as she anticipates his next move.

“ _Maker’s breath._ You’re beautiful…” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. He can feel her wrists flexing uselessly as she tries to free them from his grasp and inspiration hits him.He releases her wrists, slipping from the bed. He fishes around on the floor for the scarf she’s always wearing around Skyhold, finding it nestled among the trail of clothes from last night.

“Cullen?” she watches him with interest as he makes his way back to the bed.

“Do you trust me, Teth?” he asks, leaning down to kiss her gently. She nods before quirking an eyebrow at him. Cullen takes her wrists in his hands, trailing his lips along the delicate skin of each one. He meets her gaze as he nips at the tender flesh. Cullen holds up the scarf and she nods, breath hitching as he twines her wrists together.

“If you want to stop, just tell me and I will.” he promises, kissing her sweetly.

“I know.” she states, voice hitching with desire.

“Close your eyes, Teth.” he murmurs as he leans back on his heels.

Cullen rakes his eyes over her body, feeling positively lecherous as he does. He watches her worry her lip between her teeth, fingers flexing uselessly as she lays bared to him. Lithe muscle is drawn taut as she waits for his touch, unsure what to expect. Slowly he leans down, ghosting his lips down the bridge of her nose before plundering her lips greedily with his own.

She responds immediately, the tension draining as she relaxes into the mattress. Her lips part willingly, a soft sigh slipping free as Cullen nips at her lower lip. He breaks the kiss, moving his lips along the curve of her jaw. Lazily he trails his tongue along the shell of her ear, eliciting a jagged moan when he sucks the tip between his lips.

Normally she’d have her hands fisted in his hair, impatiently tugging to spur him on but with her hands bound she’s helpless to do anything but lie there as he teases her. He chuckles at the soft huff of annoyance she lets free.

“I’ve hardly _started_ and you’re already giving up?” he teases before sucking on the skin just below her ear. Tethiel whimpers at the sensation and Cullen smirks before laving his tongue over the sensitive spot.

He can feel her pulse thrumming as he laves hot kisses along the length of her neck, biting down at the juncture of her shoulder. His name spills from her lips in a jagged moan and Cullen has to pause to regain a semblance of control, slowly stroking himself to take off the edge before he shifts lower on the bed. He can see the anticipation in the way she’s forcing herself to keep still, the slight twitch of her fingers and flutter of her lashes as she struggles to keep her eyes closed. He slowly skates his palms up along her waist, thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. Tethiel let’s out an impatient whimper, arching her back to try and urge him to touch her.

“Damn it Cullen, _touch me!_ ” she demands, voice strained with desire.

Cullen smirks before lightly cupping her breasts in his palms, relishing the supple weight of them. The reaction is instantaneous, a soft keening noise filling his ears as his palms brush over the sensitive peaks.

“Maker’s breath. You have the most gorgeous breasts,” he groans, caressing a nipple teasingly with the pad of his thumb. He watches the rosy flesh pucker under his ministrations. Without warning he flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud, exulting in the resultant cry of delight that breaks free from the woman below him.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Tethiel whimpers softly, back arching as he swirls his tongue around the hard peak. “More! _Please_ Cullen!”

He’s all too happy to oblige, fingers teasing her other breast until she’s panting with need. Cullen draws his hands back, chuckling softly at the despondent noise Tethiel makes.

“As incredible as your tits are, what I really want is my mouth on your cunt.” he says and she meets his gaze, unable to close her eyes any longer.

“What are you waiting for, then?” she asks, face flushed and eyes dark with the intensity of her arousal. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to gain some relief as he rakes his gaze along her form.

“Always so eager.” he teases, smirking at her.

“As if you’d last _ANY_ longer, Cullen,” Tethiel fires back with a scowl.

“I’m very patient, Inquisitor.” he says with a shrug.

“ _Ha!_ That’s funny, because I seem to recall you being the one to literally _shove_ everything off your desk the first time we slept together.”

Cullen ignores her words, shifting lower on the bed to place a kiss on the skin of her hip. She falls silent after that, neck craning to watch him. Each pass of his lips on her flesh draws the most decadent noises from her throat and Cullen is convinced he’s never heard anything more addictive.

He nips at the skin of her inner thigh, lips moving achingly slow towards the slick heat of her sex as he drapes her legs over his shoulders. Tethiel let’s out an exasperated sigh as he pauses, mouth just shy of her folds.

Cullen glances up at her, meeting her gaze as he lowers his mouth to the outer folds of her sex. Tethiel moans at the contact, hips jerking as he teases the sensitive flesh. He watches her slowly beginning to come undone, eyes snapping shut at the first nudge of his tongue along her cunt. 

Maker preserve him...she’s so _wet_. He can feel the evidence of her arousal slick against his tongue, coating his lips, his jaw. Cullen inhales her scent, letting out a low groan that makes her thighs tighten around his ears.

Her back arches almost impossibly when he finally glances his tongue over the aching bundle of nerves hidden in her folds.

“ _More._ ” she demands, toes clenching against the muscles of his back as he spreads her wider. Strong fingers curl around her hips as she tries to rock them, desperately seeking more friction. Still he torments her with long, slow strokes of his tongue. Her eyes flutter open, mouth turned down into a petulant frown at him.

“ _Dread wolf take you_ –” her ire is cut short as he sucks on her clit. Tethiel shouts his name in an exultant cry for more. Cullen works her cunt until his jaw is sore, wringing an all-consuming orgasm from her body. When she comes, it’s with a sob of relief. Her head falls back, lips open wide in a silent gasp as her thighs clench around his ears.

Cullen winces at the throbbing pressure in his cock as he gently eases her legs off his shoulders. Slowly he stands at the foot of the bed to take in the sight before him.

Tethiel watches him, slightly dazed as she catches her breath. Cullen doesn’t fail to notice the slight shiver as her eyes trail down to rest on his cock. He doesn’t think twice before leaning down to kiss her, fingers working at the scarf tied around her wrists.

He discards the fabric carelessly on the floor before joining her on the bed. Tethiel smiles sweetly at him, fingers twined in his hair as she pulls him down for a kiss. Cullen slides a hand between them, delving two fingers between her folds to find them still wet with arousal. Slowly he runs the head of his cock along the seam of her cunt before inching inside just slightly.

Tethiel rests her forehead against his, breaking the kiss as he eases into her with his length.

“Maker’s breath. I don’t know how long I can last,” he says with a groan once his cock is fully seated within the welcoming heat of her sex.

“Just fuck me already.” she whispers, fingers clinging to the sweat slicked skin of his back.

Cullen nods once before he withdraws almost entirely, sliding back in with a single thrust. She’s like silk around him and he groans loudly at the feel of her. He can feel her fingers scrabbling for purchase on his back as he sets a quick rhythm, determined to bring her to one more peak despite her protestations. One hand slides to where they are joined, seeking out her clit as he worries at her neck with his teeth. Desperately he tries to think of something other than the feeling of her walls clenching around him, trying to stave off his fast approaching orgasm. He’s been achingly hard for Maker know’s how long and it’s become increasingly apparent that he won’t be able to hold out much longer.

Tethiel arches into his thrusts, bringing a hand down to nudge his aside. Her own fingers replace his on her clit, tracing quick circles over the sensitive nub as he pounds into her.

Cullen let’s out a low growl as he spills inside her, fingers digging sharply into the skin of her hips. It’s enough to send her tumbling into a second orgasm, a high pitched keening filling the room as she peaks.

Cullen let’s out a sigh as he comes back down from the high of his orgasm, trying not to smother the woman below him as he slumps down. Gingerly he eases out of her, content to lie there with his eyes closed as he catches his breath. The mattress shifts as she rolls over to nestle against him and he cracks an eye open to look at her.

“I could get used to this you know...waking up with you beside me.” she says with a dreamy sigh. “You should move in. There’s certainly enough room…”

Cullen feels his heart skip as he turns his head to meet her gaze.

“I would like that.” he says with a smile.

“Me too…” Tethiel replies and Cullen chuckles softly before leaning over to kiss her.

“ _You said that_.”

 

 


End file.
